Dont Believe It?
by sasoyouichi
Summary: comeback stage   kumpulan 3 mitos dari Indonesia dan hasil ngarang indah author. Mitos 1 : duduk di depan pintu. Mitos 2 : nyanyi di dapur. Mitos 3 : ujian telah tiba!


**Don't Believe It?**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

**- ****サソヨウイチ****-**

**Comeback stage : Sasoyouichi – Don't Believe It?**

Kekekeke

Comeback stage?

Itu biasanya dilakuin sama penyanyi korea yang baru merilis album atau _single_ baru

Jadi, fanfic ini untuk comeback stage Saso setelah libur nulis karena tugas+ujian sekolah -,-

Sebenarnya ini fanfic untuk award. Karena gak sempat lanjutin nulis, jadi baru sekarang di terusin terus di publish deh^^

Oya, karena saso belajar nihongo di sekolah, saso baru tau kalau manggil ibu kandung itu **haha** bukan **O**_**Kaa-san**_, tapi biar aja deh XP

Hehehe

Makasih buat **Nang **[Nanda] yang udah mikirin mitos pertama yang mau dibuat XD

Makasih juga untuk beberapa reader yang bilang sama Saso kalau mereka pengen baca fanfic Saso lagi

Saso jadi semangat buat fanfic terus! Saso juga seneng banget ada yang nunggu-nunggu fanfic Saso!

_Arigatou ne readers_^^

Dalam fanfic ini dibagi dalam beberapa cerita yang satu sama lainnya gak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali :D

Mitos yang diambil dari mitos-mitos orang Melayu dulu karena Saso orang Melayu^^ dan beberapa mitos ngarang XD

Yoyoyo

Happy reading^^

**- ****サソヨウイチ****-**

**Mitos Ke-1 : Kalau duduk di depan pintu, nanti nggak jadi...**

Anggota Devil Bats sedang berkumpul di ruang club. Walaupun tidak melakukan apapun, tetap saja ngumpul untuk mengatasi kebosanan karena belajar. Mamori tampak sedang menyapu ruang club dengan _aperon_ bergambar Rocket Bear kesayangannya. Sena dan Monta sedang bermain catur yang peraturannya baru saja diajarkan oleh Yukimitsu. Kurita dan Daikichi menjadi pemandu sorak dadakan yang saat mereka melompat-lompat sukses menimbulkan gempa kecil disekitar ruang club. Hiruma yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Hei manajer sialan, mana _charge_ laptopku?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mana aku tau Hiruma. Di tas mungkin." jawab Mamori. Hiruma kemudian memeriksa tasnya dan menemukan _charge_ laptop berwarna hitam di dalamnya. Ia kemudian memasangnya dan menyambungkannya ke stop kontak. Lalu, ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Cih! Kenapa nggak ngisi?" seru Hiruma.

"Kabelnya rusak kali," ucap Musashi yang sedang asik menikmati kopi hitamnya.

"Mati lampu Hiruma," kata Mamori.

"Ah iya! Sekarang sering banget mati lampu!" seru Suzuna yang diikuti anggukan tiga bersudara Ha-ha yang sedang adu kekuatan tangan.

"Cih! Biar aku ancam direktur perusahaan listrik itu! Kekeke!" Hiruma menarik pelatuk senjata yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Wah, pasti lama nih mati lampunya. Kemarin sampai 2 jam," rutuk Mamori.

"Iya! Gimana anak sekolah mau belajar?" seru Suzuna.

"Kayak kamu belajar aja Suzuna." kata Sena yang langsung dapat _deathglare_ dari Suzuna.

Semua anggota Devil Bats pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mamori pulang ke rumahnya bersama dengan Sena dan Monta lalu berjalan berlainan arah dengan mereka. Mamori tiba di rumahnya. Mamori naik ke lantai atas untuk mandi lalu makan bersama ibunya, Mami. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk makan.

"Ah! Aku lupa kalau aku ada pr!" Mamori menepuk keningnya cukup keras. "Aww sakit!"

"Kalau ada lebih baik kerjakan sekarang Mamo, nanti keburu gelap. Soalnya listrik belum hidup lo," kata ibunya Mamori.

"Ha? Belum hidup juga _Kaa-san_?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya.

"Iya, dari tadi siang Mamo." jawab ibunya.

"Menyusahkan sekali!" Mamori berlari ke lantai atas untuk mengambil buku pr-nya. Ia harus buru-buru karena langit sudah mulai gelap. Belum tentu 'kan akan hidup cepat listriknya?

Mamori turun ke lantai bawah dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia duduk menyandar di dinding pintu dan mulai mencorat-coret bukunya. Ia tampak serius dan sekali-kali memicingkan matanya untuk membaca sesuatu karena cahaya matahari semakin berkurang.

"Mamo jangan duduk disitu," seru ibunya yang baru saja melihat anaknya duduk di pinggir pintu.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_?" tanya Mamori.

"Kata orang dulu, kalau duduk di pintu nanti orang yang kamu suka nggak jadi ngelamar kamu lo," jawab ibunya.

"Apa benar?"

"Nggak percaya? Tunggu aja ntar kalau Hiruma-_kun_ nggak jadi ngelamar kamu," kata Mami Anezaki.

BLUUUSH.

Wajah Mamori memerah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ibunya itu. "_Kaa-san _ini aneh-aneh aja!"

"Nggak percaya ya udah. Liat aja nanti!"

Mamori terdiam dan berpikir tentang perkataan ibunya. _"Lebih baik aku ikutin kata-kata Kaa-san daripada ntar aku nggak jadi dilamar Hiruma!"_

**- ****サソヨウイチ****-**

**Mitos Ke-2 : Nggak boleh nyanyi di dapur karena nanti bakal...**

Minggu pagi yang tenang membuat Suzuna malas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Hari ini tidak ada latihan _Amefuto_ bagi tim Devil Bats, jadi Suzuna memilih berlibur di rumah. Libur dari segala rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan dari Senin sampai Sabtu. Suzuna menggulingkan badannya ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding.

"Udah jam 8 ternyata." ucap Suzuna yang tampak sedang mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Suzuna perlahan mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir tempat duduknya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Suzuna! Ayo turun! Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" teriak ibunya dari dapur.

"Iya _Kaa-san_. Aku turun sekarang!" Suzuna yang sudah berpakaian lalu berlari-lari kecil keluar kamar menujunke dapur.

"_Kaa-san_ masak apa?" tanya Suzuna seraya memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"_Kaa-san _belum masak. Kamu yang harus masak!" seru ibunya.

Suzuna membuka lebar matanya dan melepas pelukan ibunya. "Kok Suzu yang masak?"

"Kamu 'kan udah besar, jadi harus bisa masak!" Ibu Suzuna memukul pelan kepala anaknya dengan sendok kayu.

"Suzu 'kan nggak bisa masak. Jadi _Kaa-san _aja deh yang masak ya?" Suzuna mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Nggak boleh nolak! Kamu harus _Kaa-san_ ajarin masak!" perkataan ibunya membuat Suzuna tidak bisa melawan.

"_Wakata~~_. Aku mau diajarin masak apa? Ramen ya?" Pertanyaan Suzuna mendapatkan balasan, sebuah pukulan pelan di kepalanya.

"Masak Rendang," jawab ibunya.

"Rendang? Apa itu? Jenis mie terbaru ya?"

"Bukan! Itu masakan asli Indonesia, Suzuna. Rendang itu daging yang dimasak sama santan sampai santannya meresap ke dalam dagingnya,"

"Oooh," Suzuna hanya ber-oh-oh ria.

"Ayo kita mulai sekarang!" seru ibu Suzuna.

Maka mulailah petualangan Suzuna bersama daging dan santan. Dagingnya diiris-iris sesuai perintah ibunya. Lalu, direbus sampai beberapa jam kedepan. Sambil menunggu dagingnya empuk, anak dan ibu ini menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu khas Indonesia yang akan campurkan ke dalam santan yang sedang dimasak di atas kompor.

"Oke! Semuanya udah selesai. Hanya tinggal memasak daging bersama santannya. Fuuh, ini akan menghabiskan banyak waktu," ucap ibu Suzuna.

"Jadi gimana?"

"Kamu tunggu aja di sini sambil baca majalah atau komik. _Kaa-san _mau kerjain tugas yang lain."

Suzuna duduk di dapur sambil membaca majalah. Kadang-kadang ia mulai bernyanyi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

"Gyeolguk neon acha neon acha hage doelgeol, kkok acha imi ttae neujeo. Jakkuman apa nan apa wae moreuna, o michyeo na jichyeo nege gatyeo." Suzuna sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari **Super Junior**__yang berjudul **A-Cha** sambil membolak-balik halaman majalahnya.

"Jangan bernyanyi di dapur Suzu," tiba-tiba ibu Suzuna datang ke dapur.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_?" tanya Suzuna.

"Nanti nikah sama yang udah tua lo," jawab ibunya.

"Yang benar?"

"Nggak percaya?"

"Itu 'kan cuma mitos,"

"Iya, _Kaa-san _cuma ngasih tau aja. Nanti nggak bisa nikah sama Sena-_kun_ gimana?"

"Ma-maksud _Ka-Kaa-san _apa? Aku nggak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sena," jawab Suzuna terbata-bata.

"Yang benar? Ya sudah, _Kaa-san_ mau kerja lagi."

"_Sebaiknya aku turutin aja deh perkataan Kaa-san. Aku 'kan cuma mau nikah sama Sena!_" kata suara hati Suzuna.

**- ****サソヨウイチ****-**

**Mitos Ke-3 : Ujian telah tiba!**

Dalam waktu dekat ini, murid-murid Deimon akan mengikuti ujian semester pertama mereka. Keadaan sekolah berubah drastis. Anak-anak di kantin yang biasanya makan sambil baca komik sekarang merubah buku bacaan mereka dengan buku pelajaran. Yang biasanya jarang bawa buku pelajaran ke sekolah atau bukunya di tinggal di bawah laci, sekarang mereka rajin bawa tas ransel yang isinya buku-buku tebal dan membawa pulang semua buku mereka untuk dibaca dirumah. Saat istirahat, anak laki-laki yang biasanya main sepak bola di lapangan, sekarang mengubah bola yang biasa mereka tendang dengan buku pelajaran. (?)

Anggota Devil Bats pun tidak mau kalah heboh. Buku pelajaran mereka berserakan di ruang club. Sehabis pulang sekolah mereka langsung menuju ke ruang club dan menyelenggarakan acara belajar bersama dadakan. Sena, Monta, Daikichi, Kurita, Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano sibuk menanyakan materi-materi pelajaran yang tidak mereka mengerti. Percuma 'kan kalau mereka punya guru-guru yang bisa mengajarkan mereka? Yang berperan sebagai guru di acara belajar bersama dadakan ala Devil Bats ini adalah Mamori dan Yukimitsu. Dua orang di Devil Bats yang berhati malaikat.

Bagaimana dengan Hiruma? Hiruma memberikan sedikit toleransi kepada semua anggota timnya. Hiruma sadar, anggota timnya hanya beberapa saja yang bisa dikatakan pintar seperti Juumonji, Mamori, Musashi dan Yukimitsu. Bayangkan saja, Sena dan Monta cuma bisa bahasa inggris sebatas _This is a pen_!

"Hei kalian anak-anak sialan! Apa kalian mau kuberi mitos-mitos terkenal agar lulus ujian?" tanya Hiruma dengan senyum setannya.

"Kelihatannya itu bukan mitos yang baik," ucap Sena berbisik kepada Monta.

"Benar Sena! Aku jadi takut!" jawab Monta.

"Cih! MAU ATAU NGGAK?" teriak Hiruma yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Hiruma! Jangan teriak-teriak! Orang lagi belajar!" omel Mamori.

"Manajer sialan bawel! Jarang-jarang 'kan aku baik begini!" seru Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu apa mitosnya, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita.

"Kekeke! Yang pertama, belajar sambil memeluk bola _Amefuto_!" ucap Hiruma sambil melemparkan bola-bola _Amefuto_ ke arah peserta didik.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaaa?" seru Ha-Ha brothers.

"Emang apa gunanya Hiruma?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Biar perhatian kalian beralih ke _Amefuto_! Kekeke!" jawab Hiruma dengan santainya. Semua yang ada di ruang club memasang tampang cengo.

"Itu sih nggak guna!" seru Mamori.

"Kekeke! Aku pernah dengar mitos tentang ujian, kalau kalian ingin mendapat nilai bagus, taruh uang ¥1000 di atas meja belajar kalian,"

"Yang kedua?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Yang kedua, tulis nama di lembar ujian itu dengan nama orang yang paling pintar di kelas kalian," ujar Hiruma.

"Apa ada lagi?" tanya Kuroki yang sudah siap-siap mencatat mitos-mitos dari Hiruma.

"Ada! Yang keempat, kalian harus belajar sampai kepala kalian mengeluarkan asap! Kekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa puas setelah melihat ekspresi anggota-anggota timnya yang keliatan bego.

"Itu mah harus! Bukan mitos!" seru Togano.

Tibalah hari ujian yang ditunggu-tunggu. Murid-murid Deimon masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Setibanya di kelas, ada yang membaca buku, ada yang tanya jawab dengan temannya dan ada juga yang malah bergosip. Anggota Devil Bats sudah bersiap di kelasnya masing-masing. Hiruma, Musashi, dan Mamori bersikap seperti biasa seakan hari ini tidak ujian. Sedangkan Kurita, ia tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan badannya terus bergemetar.

"Tenang aja gendut sialan! Kau hanya perlu mengikuti mitos ujian yang aku ceritakan kemarin! Kekeke!" seru Hiruma.

Pertama, kita lihat suasana ujian di kelas 2 sekolah Deimon. Tampak semuanya serius mengerjakan soal. Ada satu meja yang di atasnya tergeletak uang ¥1000. Meja siapakah itu? Ah! Ternyata itu meja Kurita. Dia benar-benar melakukannya!

"_Aku sudah meletakkan uang ¥1000 di atas meja! Sekarang aku pasti bisa menjawab soal-soal dengan baik!"_ ucap Kurita di dalam hati.

Bukannya mengerjakan soal Kurita malah terus melihat ke arah uang yang ada di depan matanya. Ia sibuk memikirkan tentang uang itu. _"Dengan uang segitu aku bisa beli berapa porsi yakiniku ya?"_

Kurita kehilangan konsentrasinya karena memikirkan uang itu. Waktunya terbuang untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ternyata mitos itu malah membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal ujian. Kurita berusaha menjawa soal ujian dengan sebaik-baiknya di saat-saat terakhir. Dia pun tidak lupa menuliskan nama orang yang paling pintar di kelasnya. Kurita menuliskan nama Mamori Anezaki di lembar jawabannya. Dan dengan senyum puas, ia mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya ke meja guru.

Kedua, kita akan melihat suasana kelas 1 yang isinya Sena, Monta, Kuroki, Juumonji, Togano, dan Daikichi. Mereka sudah selesai ujian. Tampak mereka sedang mengobrol di belakang kelas.

"Eh, eh, apa kalian tadi ngelakuin apa yang kak Hiruma bilang?" tanya Sena.

"Iya! Tapi aku cuma ngelakuin yang tulis nama orang paling pintar di kelas di lembar jawaban aku," jawab Kuroki.

"Aku juga sama! Abis aku nggak punya uang ¥1000,"sambung Togano.

"Sama! Aku menuliskan nama Tomoya Hiromi di lembar jawabanku," kata Monta.

"Aku menuliskan nama Kazuki Ogawa. Dia 'kan juga pintar di kelas ini," kata Kuroki.

"FUGO!" kata Daikichi yang tidak bisa dimengerti semuanya karena tidak translator bahasa kuat di kelas mereka.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar mengikuti apa kata setan itu?" tanya Juumonji. Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hah," Juumonji menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kalian buat nama orang lain di lembar jawaban kalian, yang dapat nilai ya orang itu. Nilai kalian mah nggak ada!"

Semuanya berpandangan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka langsung berubah pucat pasi. Otak mereka dengan cepat memproses kata-kata Juumonji. Otak mereka mengatakan bahwa kata-kata Juumonji itu benar.

"AAAAA! Bagaimana nilai ujianku?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Waktu ujian untuk hari ini telah selesai. Anggota tim Devil Bats kelas 1 tampak lesu. Mereka dengan tidak semangatnya menggandeng tas mereka. "Eh, Kuroki, Togano, Daikichi, Sena dan Monta dipanggil wali kelas untuk ke ruang guru sekarang." kata salah seorang teman sekelas mereka.

Mereka bersama-sama menuju ke ruang guru. Juumonji pun ikut bersama mereka. Di sana mereka ditanya tentang lembar jawaban mereka. Wali kelas mereka bertanya, kenapa mereka menuliskan nama orang lain di lembar jawaban mereka. Mereka pun menjelaskan tentang mitos yang diberikan oleh Hiruma. Wali kelasnya yang mendengar nama Hiruma pun langsung diam. Mereka dimaafkan wali kelas mereka dengan perjanjian tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Kekeke! Ternyata kalian benar-benar melakukannya ya? Kekekekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa puas melihat anggota timnya.

"Berhenti ketawa Hiruma! Ini semua salahmu!" Mamori berdiri di samping Hiruma dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Si gendut ini juga melakukannya! Kekeke!" ucap Hiruma sambil tetap tertawa. Kurita hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

Mereka semua melihat ke arah Hiruma yang sedang tertawa puas. _"Dasar setan!"_ rutuk mereka semua di dalam hati.

**O W A R I**

Alhamdulillah selesai juga fanfic-nya^^

*loncat loncat*

Abis ujian saso langsung nonton reality show WGM (jokwon-gain) & MBLAQ go to school!

Balas dendam sama pelajaran!

Kekeke!

Dengan susah payah nge-publish fanfic ini

Karena quota modem udah habis T.T jadi dibela-belain jadiin hape sebagai modem

Melayang deh pulsa T.T

Demi readers apasih yang gak, ya 'kan? *gombal*

Saso bakal ngelanjutin **Devil Spiders**. Saso mulai nulis bulan ini. Tapi nggak tau kapan selesainya XP

Hehehe

Jadi tunggu aja ya^^

Saso juga mau nulis fanfic Hirumamo lainnya

Jadi, pantengin terus ffn di pc kamu :D

Kekeke

Makasih buat para readers yang selalu baca fanfic Saso^^

Makasih juga buat yang selalu review fanfic Saso^^

(**fb : Sekar D. Saso – twitter : sekarrns [double 'r']**)

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


End file.
